Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to network communications that include sensory communication.
Description of the Related Art
Users communicate with one another over network channels using communication devices such as smart phones or other mobile devices. While the communications sessions between the users typically involve audio communications only, in some instances, the communication sessions involve both audio and video communications.